


Trapped (Traduccion)

by DSara22, Sabis_dream_world



Series: Merlin's Magic Reveals [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Esta historia no me pertence yo solo me encargue de su traduccion al español.La autora original es Sabis_dream_world y la historia se encuentra en la plataforma de Ao3.****************Arthur le exige a Emrys que se revele frente a él, prometiendole que levantara la prohibición de la magia si lo hace.





	1. Reveal yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684661) by [Sabis_dream_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world). 



Durante las últimas semanas, Merlín se ha estado emocionando cada vez más. Él ya ha pasado de la ignorancia, a la negación, a la incredulidad, a la esperanza, a la felicidad, hasta llegar a un simple viejo vértigo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Arthur, por primera vez, está siendo muy reservado acerca de su plan para devolver la magia. El rey sabe que Agravaine no es el mayor admirador de su idea, lo que hace feliz a Merlín porque ese hombre le ha estado poniendo de los nervios durante meses. Lo único que Merlín supo de Arthur en una conversación colateral, fue que le pediría a Emrys que se revelara y que le agradecería por todo y lo nombraría Hechicero de la Corte, después de lo cual devolvería la magia. Arthur dice que tiene los papeles listos y todo.

Las noticias viajaban rápido a través del castillo y él había escuchado más de los chismes que del propio Arthur el cual ha estado evitando a todos, excepto a su tío. Merlín y Arthur no han estado en los mejores términos desde que llegó Agravaine. Merlín no quiere revelarse como Emrys, quiere decirle a Arthur que tiene magia. Pero si revelar que es Emrys significaba derrocar la ley contra la magia, entonces él hará eso. Supone que el rey anunciaría que quiere que Emrys vaya a la sala del trono solo en algún momento. Él sabe que Arthur no querría un espectáculo, que era algo de lo que estaba feliz.

Merlín está preparando a Arthur para el anuncio en la sala del trono. Su rey estaba en silencio y casi parecía nervioso. Probablemente sea porque él sabe que las personas pueden no aceptar la magia por completo. Merlín solía balbucear mucho en ese tipo de situaciones, pero él mismo estaba nervioso ya que tal vez dentro de los próximos días tendría que ir con Arthur y decirle que él era Emrys. 

Merlín se posiciono detrás del trono de Arthur y espero a que comenzase.

La habitación no estaba tan llena como él había esperado. Solo estaban los caballeros, a excepción de Lancelot y Gwaine, que salieron a patrullar algunos pueblos. En la habitación también se encontraba la Reina (Gwen), Gaius, Geoffrey y Agravaine.

Arthu se prepara para comenzar su discurso.

Finalmente, Arthur habla.

"Dondequiera que haya ido y siempre que Camelot haya estado en peligro, Emrys estaba allí para protegerla. Ahora le pido a Emrys que deje de esconderse en las sombras y se muestre a sí mismo para agradecerle, y para que con su ayuda la magia pueda ser devuelta al reino".

Merlín deja de respirar. No creía que Arthur le pidiera a Emrys que se revelara tan públicamente.

¿Realmente puede hacer esto?

¿Sería egoísta de su parte no hacerlo, si esta es la forma de recuperar la magia?

Él puede ver una especie de desesperación en la cara de Arthur cuando nada sucede.

"Camelot te brindara protección junto a tu revelación". Arthur agrega.

Merlín puede ver que Arthur no había planeado decir eso presumiendo que Emrys ya se revelaría.

Merlín mira a Gaius. La cara de Gaius es casi ilegible, pero Merlín está bastante seguro de que está gritando internamente para que no lo haga.

Merlín finalmente respira profundamente y comienza a caminar hacia adelante.

"¿A dónde vas Merlín?!" Arthur sisea.

Merlín no responde y en su lugar se para frente al trono.

"Merlín. Este no es el momento para tus tonterías". Arthur dice molesto.

"Pediste a Emrys, bueno, aquí está", dice Merlín en voz baja, tratando de evitar que su voz tiemble, pero no parece estar teniendo mucha suerte.

Arthur frunce el ceño.

"¿Dónde está él?", Pregunta Arthur.

"Soy Emrys, señor" dice Merlín.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que eres Emrys?"

Merlín se resiste a la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco o decir algo estúpido como "Eres un poco lento, ¿no es así?".

"Con eso quiero decir exactamente lo que dije. Los druidas me llaman Emrys”

Entonces, de repente, todos los caballeros de la habitación lo rodearon con sus espadas apuntando hacia él. Merlín frunce el ceño y espera que Arthur los detenga, pero no sucede. Merlín mira desde los caballeros a Arthur. Él no puede leer la cara de Arthur.

Merlín cierra los ojos cuando se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

"Ah. Claro. Por supuesto. Que estúpido de mi parte. Te he visto hacer esto con tantos otros antes, engañarlos. Nunca pensé que caería en una trampa así, pero tal vez tenía demasiada fe ", dice Merlín con una sonrisa triste poniendo tanto empeño en sus palabras.

Merlín se pregunta si así es como se sintió Arthur cuando otros en su vida lo traicionaron.


	2. Agony

La cara de Arthur está tan quieta que pareciera que estuviera hecha de piedra, no hay ninguna señal o movimiento visible. 

Merlín sabe que los caballeros solo están esperando las órdenes de su rey, así que espera, su corazón palpita y apenas puede escuchar algo más.

"Las esposas". Dice Arthur  con voz tensa.

Merlín no puede soportar mirar más a su rey. Aunque no puede ver el dolor en los ojos de Arthur, sabe que está allí porque siente lo mismo.

Mirar a Arthur a los ojos solo le llevaría a más problemas...

Él quiere usar su magia para arrojar a los caballeros y mostrarle a su señor que es un buen hombre. 

Quiere gritarle a su rey por engañarlo para que renunciara a su identidad y se entregara cuando todo lo que ha hecho por este reino fue protegerlo. 

Sin embargo su último sentido de auto conservación le impide hacer todo esto.

En vez de eso, ve a uno de los caballeros mayores, un caballero del reinado de Uther, acercándose a él con una caja con extrañas tallas. El caballero se para a unos pies de distancia, casi como si tuviera miedo.

Merlín sabe qué tipo de poder tiene, sabe que con un movimiento de su muñeca y un brillo de sus ojos, el caballero ya no estaría allí, pero él es Merlín. La idea de hacer algo así lo enferma.

El caballero procede a destapar la caja y dos puños de hierro entrelazados por cadenas  miran a Merlín. 

Sus ojos casi se sobresaltan e inconscientemente retrocede un paso hasta que siente una espada de caballero a su espalda.

¿Arthur estaba tratando de vengarse de él?

Arthur había sido traicionado muchas veces y parece que el universo quiere que Merlín sienta la traición también porque no solo Arthur lo había engañado para que se revelara a sí mismo, sino que ahora esperaba que Merlín se pusiera dos esposas de hierro que restringirían su magia. Él ha leído los cuentos de sufrimiento de aquellos que se los ponen.

Merlín flexiona sus manos y dedos.

¿Puede él hacer esto?

¿Puede él voluntariamente ponérselos? 

Él sabe en el fondo que haría cualquier cosa por Arthur, lo prometió hace tiempo, pero esto estaba más allá de sus fantasías salvajes.

Él gira la cabeza por un momento para mirar a su rey. Su expresión no parece haber cambiado. Una pequeña lágrima escapa al ojo de Merlín antes de que aparezca una expresión de resolución.

Endereza su espalda, levanta la cabeza en alto, y finalmente pone sus manos frente a él, todo mientras mira a Arthur. 

Cuando ve al caballero poniéndole las esposas, se muerde los labios para aguantar el que está por venir.

El dolor sube por su espina dorsal directamente a su cabeza y suelta un grito de agonía olvidando mantener la boca cerrada mientras se concentra  en no dejar que el dolor lo haga caer al suelo.

Los cuentos mintieron. Eso iba más allá de un simple sufrimiento o tortura. 

No puede alcanzar su magia, en su pecho  hay un profundo vacío negro que le devuelve la mirada. A medida que recupera el control de su cuerpo, vuelve a levantarse, con las piernas todavía temblando. Su voz quiere gritar pero no puede. 

No debe.

Él tiene que ser fuerte, por Arthur, incluso si Arthur es quien le está haciendo esto.


	3. Lancelot

Merlín levanta los ojos nublados cuando oye un ruido en las mazmorras. Se ha quedado dormido tratando de mantener el dolor a raya y sin pensar en la pira que estaba seguro se estaba construyendo afuera.

Una figura familiar aparece ante él.

"Oh Merlín..." Lancelot dice suavemente. 

Merlín sonríe a pesar del dolor. No creía que volvería a ver a su amigo nunca más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lancelot?"

"Vine a verte."

"¿Arthur te lo permitió?" Merlín pregunta sorprendido. Ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar cuando se trata de Arthur.

"Con un poco de persuasión". El caballero dice y Merlín sonríe. Parece que Arthur aún no está hecho de piedra, pero no está lejos de eso. "No sé qué hacer Merlín".

"Lo sé. Pero tu lealtad es hacia Arthur primero." Merlín responde tratando de estar tranquilo.

"Eres mi amigo Merlín".

"Lo sé y siempre estaré agradecido por tener a alguien que me vio por quien era. Pero este es mi momento y no importa qué lado tomes, siempre serás mi amigo”.

"No puedo creer que él haga esto..." dice Lancelot y hay un momento de silencio mientras ambos reflexionan sobre los últimos años que han pasado en Camelot. Lancelot siempre lo había alentado a decirle a Arthur mientras que Gaius hizo lo contrario.

"Es sencillo. Lo traicioné". Merlín dice tratando de calmar a su amigo, pero en su corazón sabía que no era nada sencillo.

"Lo protegiste, no lo traicionaste..."

"No es así de fácil. Ha sido herido una y otra vez y le mentí ".

"No te mereces esto".

"Quizás sí, quizás no. Honestamente, ya no lo sé” Merlín suspira.

"Eres poderoso Merlín. ¿No podrías simplemente salir de aquí?" Lancelot susurra lo último a pesar de saber que ya no es necesario, no cuando todo el tribunal lo sabe. Merlín está seguro de que toda la ciudad ya sabe qué pasa con la rapidez con la que el chisme vuela por aquí.

"Lo haría pero..." Merlín levanta sus manos para mostrar a Lancelot las esposas en sus manos.

"¿Qué hacen esos?" Lancelot frunce el ceño.

"Me hacen incapaz de alcanzar mi magia".

Los ojos de Lancelot sobresalen.

"¿Arthur hizo esto?"

Merlín solo mira hacia abajo.

Un ruido viene de detrás de Lancelot.

"Yo... yo no..."

Merlín puede decir que las lealtades de Lancelot están divididas a la mitad y odia ver a su buen amigo así.

"Lancelot. Quédate ahí para Arthur, eso es todo lo que pido". Merlín dice antes de que su amigo sea enviado a las mazmorras por intentar  liberar a Merlín y cometer traición.

Lancelot está a punto de responder, pero oye voces detrás de él, así que dándole una última mirada a Merlín se va de la celda.

Merlín se desliza hacia el suelo frío.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y comenzamos con otra historia!  
> Espero les este gustando, tengo unas dudas acerca de la narración, ¿Les gusta asi como esta? En presente y tercera persona o ¿Lo prefieren en pasado?
> 
> En estos momentos me enfocare en esta historia que ya tengo traducida por completo, inicie las clases hace un mes y la verdad es muy complicado tener tiempo para traducir pero de cualquier modo espero poder publicar por lo menos pequeñas historias cortas.
> 
> Por otro lado...
> 
> ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?   
> ¿Opiniones?  
> ¿Teorias?


	4. Strength of Friendship

Por un momento Merlín se pregunta por qué incluso se molesta en ser fuerte para los demás. Después de todo, estaba yendo a la muerte, así que tal vez podría dejar caer esta farsa y simplemente colapsar. Sin embargo, toda su vida tuvo que ser fuerte para proteger a su madre, mantener su secreto, proteger a Camelot y a Arthur, e incluso cuando intenta bloquearlo, simplemente no puede. 

A pesar de todo esto, no puede evitar que las lágrimas fluyan por sus mejillas. Él ni siquiera está seguro de por qué está llorando. Se pregunta si Arthur lo llamaría una chica tonta y en el fondo desearía que lo hiciera, no porque disfrute de los insultos, bueno, tal vez lo haga un poco, sino porque eso significaría que Arthur no está lejos de él en más de un sentido. 

Merlín aún no ha escuchado nada sobre su inminente sentencia.

¿Será la pira o la espada? 

Él piensa que tal vez Arthur querrá humillarlo primero, por la forma en que Merlín lo humilló de alguna manera. 

Merlín piensa que tal vez está llorando porque echará de menos a sus amigos, tal vez está llorando de alivio porque ahora su secreto está fuera, o tal vez está llorando porque perdió la amistad que más le importaba.

Mirando por la ventanilla, todo lo que puede ver es una hoja que pasa en el viento. El dolor atraviesa su cuerpo mientras los puños absorben más de su magia. Tal vez sus lágrimas son por la magia que está siendo arrancada de él. Es como ver morir a un ser querido frente a tus ojos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. La magia siempre ha estado en él y la oscuridad que deja atrás destroza su mente. Ni siquiera está seguro de si estará vivo cuando su ejecución esté lista.

Antes de que pueda pensar más sobre lo patético que es, oye espadas enfrentadas en la distancia e inmediatamente se sienta.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" Merlín oye que Gwaine viene a su celda.

Merlín suspira. Sabía que Gwaine no tardaría en llegar hasta aquí.

"Todo está bien. Te sacare de aquí". Gwaine dice mientras revisa la cerradura de la celda.

"Gwaine". Merlín dice con la esperanza de detener al caballero.

"¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Cómo podría? O tal vez es porque esta viniendo de él no puedo creerlo". Dice Gwaine, pero no levanta la vista.

"Gwaine. Detente. Para esto".

"¿Qué pasa con este maldito candado?" Gwaine dice en frustración.

"Nada." Merlín responde, pero mira sus zapatos harapientos.

"Merlín. Dime que está pasando. Acabo de volver y supe que estabas en las mazmorras. Ahora, si fuera el cepo, lo entendería, solias vivir allí, así que pensé que la princesa estaba sintiendo nostalgia por los buenos tiempos. ¿Pero las mazmorras? Esto es demasiado, incluso para su alteza real". Gwaine dice la última parte con tal desdén que Merlín está impresionado y un poco celoso. Solo él puede hablar sobre Arthur de esa manera.

Merlín decide no responder inseguro de cómo hacerlo. ¿Gwaine sabe por qué está incluso en las mazmorras?

"Arthur tenía todo el derecho de ponerme aquí". Merlín dice, pero luego más dolor recorre su cuerpo y lloriquea ligeramente.

Merlín esperaba que la oscuridad en las mazmorras cubriera su rostro, pero desafortunadamente, Gwaine estaba muy atento al estado de Merlín.

"Merlín. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada."

"¡Deja de cubrirlo!" Grita Gwaine.

Merlín cierra los ojos tratando de parpadear para alejar el dolor punzante que le atraviesa el cráneo.

"No estoy aquí solo por su diversión, sabes". Merlín dice en voz baja.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque a veces es difícil de decir con él".

El corazón de Merlín comienza a latir desenfrenadamente cuando se da cuenta de que, aunque su secreto está a la vista ahora, otro amigo cercano aún no lo ha descubierto y su mente le está diciendo que invente una excusa.

"Sí estoy seguro."

"Dimelo. Sabes que puedes decirme".

Merlín se da vuelta y decide enfrentarse a la pared en lugar de a su amigo.

"Yo... tengo magia... bueno, no lo hago ahora porque bueno... quiero decir soy mágico, no solo tengo magia... nací con eso... pero supongo ya no..." Merlín sabe que está divagando pero no puede evitarlo. Se rasca las muñecas.

Cuando Gwaine no responde, Merlín se da vuelta para mirarlo.

"Lo sé." El caballero dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Has oído los rumores? ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas?" Merlín dice un poco molesto.

"No, no escuché los rumores. Acabo de escuchar que estabas en las mazmorras, así que de inmediato vine aquí. Pero lo sabía antes".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Merlín pregunta un poco molesto, tal vez él no era tan bueno ocultando su secreto como había pensado.

"Solo algunas semanas. He estado tratando de encontrar una manera de hablar contigo sobre eso". Gwaine dice.

"Cuéntame sobre eso." Merlín suspira.

"Pero todavía no entiendo por qué estás aquí". Gwaine señala con un dedo la pared de piedra a su lado.

Merlín frunce el ceño.

"Creo que eso es obvio. ¿Recuerdas que esto es Camelot, verdad?" Merlín pregunta.

"Sí."

"Camelot castiga la magia con la muerte ¿recuerdas?" Merlín dice.

"Sí, pero tú eres Merlín".

Merlín comienza a reír histéricamente y pronto cae al suelo.

"¿Merlín? ¿Me perdí de algo?" Gwaine mira a su amigo en el suelo.

Merlín se da cuenta de que no solo se está riendo, sino también llorando. Parece que está empezando a volverse loco.

"Sabes que 'ser Merlín' no me exenta de la ley ¿verdad? Quiero decir que ni siquiera sé lo que significa 'ser Merlín' aparte de la torpeza". Merlín finalmente controla su risa y sonríe tristemente.

"¿Arthur está de acuerdo con esto? Ustedes dos son inseparables y ahora él va a dejar que... Creo que es hora de que hable con el rey".

"Gwaine. Espera". Merlín se calma.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

"No. No... Me merezco esto".

"No, no lo haces. Todo lo que has hecho por la princesa es protegerlo y servirlo más allá de lo que hace un criado". Gwaine levanta su voz.

"¡Le mentí!" Merlín levanta su voz para que coincida con la de Gwaine.

"Me mentiste y ¿ acaso me ves condenándote a la muerte?"

"No, pero eso es diferente".

"No, Merlín, no lo es".

"Él es el rey. Tiene que defender la ley, de lo contrario nadie lo tomará en serio. Y no decirle es traición. Ha sido traicionado demasiadas veces".

"Oh, Merlín. Hablaré con él, y lo más probable es que incluya espadas".

"Gwaine. Por favor, déjalo ser".

"No puedo hacer eso, ¡no cuando mi amigo está a punto de morir!"

"Entonces haz esto como mi último deseo. Arthur es un hombre obstinado pero un buen hombre. Lo lastimé y él es el rey. Cuando me haya ido... tienes que prometerme que lo protegerás. Te conozco sé que no te agrada en este momento, pero por favor, te lo ruego, protégelo".

"No puedo, no cuando..." La voz de Gwaine está temblando.

Merlín gime mientras más dolores le suben por la espina dorsal.

"Por favor, Gwaine. No hagas nada estúpido. No lo desafíes solo protégelo. Por favor..." Merlín se siente estúpido por suplicar así, pero ya no importa, no cuando se va a ir este mundo pronto.

"Volveré para traerte algo de comida". Gwaine dice y se da vuelta dejando solo a Merlín en la oscuridad.


	5. Darkness

Merlín se sienta en la oscuridad, sus ojos ya se han acostumbrado. Su agotamiento debería dejarlo dormir aunque fuera un poco, pero ¿cómo puede hacerlo cuando estas son sus últimas horas? Además, el dolor que pulsa a través de él de vez en cuando es demasiado molesto y su falta de magia es demasiado perturbadora para que siquiera piense en dormir.

Él desea que Gaius y Gwen vengan a visitarlo pero no tiene esperanzas. Él tiene serias dudas de que a Gwaine se le haya permitido estar aquí abajo, y Arthur conoce el pasado de Gaius con magia, así como su relación con Merlín. Merlín no quiere que su mentor se lastime innecesariamente. ¿En cuanto a Gwen? La querida y dulce Gwen. Su primer amiga en Camelot. Él sabe que ella podría calmar su corazón, hacerle creer que todo estará bien, pero está seguro de que se desmoronaría al estar en su presencia.

Hay un ruido apenas audible que se arrastra en el pasillo y las orejas de Merlín se animan para escuchar quién podría ser. Pero después de esforzarse por unos minutos, nadie aparece.

"¿Hola?" Él pregunta en la oscuridad pero no hay respuesta.

Otro dolor le sube por la columna vertebral y deja escapar un fuerte gemido sabiendo que no hay nadie cerca que lo vea en ese estado.

Una sensación oscura fluye a través de Merlín y huele el aire. Hay alguien ahí, escondido, pero es más que eso.

Hay un toque de magia.

"Muéstrate." Merlín dice en voz alta que ya no tiene miedo a nada. Bueno, eso puede ser una subestimación, sin su magia siente mucho miedo, pero más por Camelot que por él, después de todo morirá pronto.

Una figura oscura sale de las sombras. Merlín puede saber de inmediato quién es.

"Agravaine".

"Ese es Lord Agravaine para ti chico".

"No eres un señor para mí".

"Ten cuidado en la forma de hablarme."

"Moriré. Apenas y tengo algo que perder". Merlín vuelve a atacar.  
Una sonrisa oscura cruza la cara de Agravaine y esta le provoca un mal presentimiento a Merlín.

"¿Qué tal Gaius? ¿O Gwen? ¿O tal vez uno de los caballeros? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?" Agravaine comienza a enumerar los nombres de las personas a los que podría dañar.

Merlin jadea. ¿Realmente haría esto? ¿Incluso ahora?

"No. No lo harías..."

"O tal vez podría lastimar al que más te importa, ¿eh?" Termino con una sonrisa agria y sombría.

Merlín traga.

"Arthur." Dice el hombre .

"No. No serias capaz. Él es tu sobrino. No lo lastimes. No les hagas daño. ¿De qué le serviría eso, Lord Agravaine?" Merlín cierra sus manos a través de los barrotes mirando a los ojos del hombre mayor.

"Placer. He querido lastimar a Emrys por un largo tiempo al igual que he querido herir a Arthur. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerle daño ahora que te ha condenado?. Te hare desmoronarte. Lastimare a todos aquellos que están cerca de ti y finalmente a Arthur. O tal vez lo lastime después de que te hayas ido. Morirás sabiendo que no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarlo." Hay casi un destello maníaco en los ojos del hombre mientras enumera las posibilidades.

"¿Por qué herir a una mujer inocente? ¡Dejala fuera de esto! ¡Y deja a Arthur fuera de esto! Los caballeros lo protegerán".

Agravaine sonríe con desdén.

"No de la magia oscura".

Merlín aprieta sus manos en puños.

"No lo harías. ¿De qué forma lastimaría a Arthur el que me torturaras? Arthur fue quien me envió aquí. Dudo que se preocupe por mis sentimientos"

Agravaine comienza a reír como si Merlín hubiera dicho la broma más graciosa del siglo.   
Así que Merlín espera.

"Estúpido sirviente. Realmente no lo entiendo. Pero créeme que lastimándote más harás mucho daño. Y Arthur ni siquiera sabrá que fui yo. Estaré allí para calmarlo y asegurarlo, y cuando sea el momento le dare el golpe final".

El hombre mayor pasa la mano a través de los barrotes y, antes de que Merlín pueda alejarse, toca el hombro de Merlín. Una oleada de magia oscura recorre Merlín y él grita. 

Inmediatamente Agravaine pone una especie de hechizo amortiguador sobre los gritos de Merlín para que nadie pueda oírlos. Para cuando el dolor desaparece, Agravaine se va y Merlín se derrumba en el suelo llorando.

***


	6. Friend

A medida que Merlín pasaba en la celda disminuía su noción del tiempo.

Podía decir que la luz del día llegaría pronto solamente porque había un pájaro cantando afuera. 

El hecho de que entraba y salía de un estado sin sueños que lo confundía.

Un movimiento de pies fue lo que lo despertó de este extraño estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba parcialmente apoyado contra la pared y parcialmente tumbado en el suelo cubierto por la sal de sus lágrimas.

Trató de levantarse hasta quedar sentado, pero parecía ser demasiado difícil. Las esposas le estaban quitando su energía y la conversación con Agravaine lo dejó sin motivación.

Merlin parpadea un par de veces para ver quién está de pie junto a los barrotes y en su tercer intento pudo distinguir las suaves curvas de Gwen.

"Gwen..." Merlín intenta decir, pero su voz es áspera e inmediatamente comienza a toser.

"Bebe esto". Gwen dice y le pasa una taza de agua. Inmediatamente alivia su garganta y desea que ella tenga un agua tan suave para todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Pregunta Merlín mirando a su alrededor para ver si hay guardias que puedan atraparla.

"Vine a ver a mi amigo". Ella dice con naturalidad.

"¿Todavía soy tu amigo...?" Merlín pregunta y Gwen frunce el ceño ante la sorpresa en su voz.

"Por supuesto que lo eres Merlín... Aquí. Te traje algo de comida”.

"¿De qué servirá la comida cuando llegue la luz del día? Además. Me siento tan mareado que no creo que pueda soportarlo. ¿No deberías estar esperando con Arthur? Él es tu esposo después de todo".

Merlín se da cuenta de que la última parte puede haber salido demasiado amargamente, pero Gwen no reacciona.

Hay un incómodo momento de silencio ya que ninguno de ellos sabe qué decir o sobre qué hablar.

"Siempre te estaré agradecido, ¿sabes? Fuiste mi primer amiga aquí en Camelot." Merlín dice cálidamente y puede ver a Gwen sonrojarse.

"Sería difícil no querer ser tu amiga. Siempre estás tan feliz...".

Merlín quiere intervenir y decir que eso no es cierto, pero decide no hacerlo. Es muy obvio que están esquivando todo el tema de Arthur poniéndolo aquí.

"Debes irte antes de que te atrapen".

"Una ventaja de ser la reina es que me pueden encontar aqui y no hacer nada".

"Podrías ser la reina, pero no me sorprendería si... el rey hubiera dado la orden de que nadie me viera, y eso se aplica a ti también".

Merlín puede ver cómo se le caen los hombros.

"¿Cómo está... Gaius?", Pregunta Merlín.

"Tiene especialmente prohibido venir aquí. Hay un guardia en su puerta ".

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Creo que lo están interrogando".

"Gaius es inocente en todo esto".

Gwen lo mira con una ceja levantada que muestra que lo duda mucho pero no quiere expresarlo en voz alta.

"No te preocupes por él, Merlín. Preocúpate por ti mismo. Por una vez, preocúpate por ti mismo y no por los demás ", dice casi enojada.

Hay otro momento de silencio. Merlín piensa en su mentor. Sin duda, Arthur no lo condenaría...

"Ojalá pudiera... Lo que Arthur hizo no es... yo no... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Gwen comienza a decir, pero finalmente llega a la pregunta.

Merlín mira hacia el piso.

"Desearía que hubiera una respuesta fácil a esa pregunta, pero no es así". Y lo deja en eso y Gwen lo acepta. "Cuídate Gwen". Él dice mientras ella se va.

"Tienes que salir de aquí, Merlín. Hablaré con Arthur sobre esto. Él no está siendo él mismo. Tienes que... No voy a permitir que...” No puede decir lo que obviamente está en sus mentes y se va.

Y una vez más, Merlín queda solo.


	7. One coin, Two sides

Un guardia se acerca a su celda y comienza a abrir la puerta.  
Merlín ni siquiera se molesta en mirar hacia arriba. Está sorprendido de que sea hora de su ejecución. Pensó que oiría a una multitud abucheando afuera y olería algo de humo.

"El rey te verá ahora". El guardia dice.

"Lo dudo mucho", dice Merlín y cierra los ojos nuevamente.

"¿Te atreves a desobedecer su orden?"

"Bueno, ya estoy siendo sentenciado, entonces qué importa". Merlín dice molesto porque estaba siendo privado de sus últimos momentos de sueño.

El guardia, con la ayuda de otro, se acerca y levanta a Merlín.

"Bien, bien. Puedo levantarme solo". Merlín dice moviendo las manos de los guardias hacia abajo, pero en el momento en que no lo sujetan, cae al suelo.  
"De acuerdo, tal vez no pueda". Merlin murmura cuando más dolor abrasador le atraviesa por los puños.

Ya casi se había acostumbrado, era un dolor sordo y distante en el fondo de su mente, pero ahora que se estaba moviendo nuevamente regresó de inmediato. Los guardias lo ayudaban a subir por segunda vez y caminaban en silencio escaleras arriba. Sin embargo cuando llegaron a la primera planta, en lugar de salir, se dirigieron hacia la planta alta del castillo. 

"No es que esté criticando tu trabajo ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero no está el patio afuera?"

"El rey quería verte primero". El guardia respondio. 

Merlín no está seguro de qué hacer con eso. 

¿Esto significa que Arthur no quiere una exhibición pública de su muerte y lo ejecutará ahí?

¿O quiere que Merlín se arrodille frente a él y le ruegue por su vida?

En ese momento Merlín se preguntó si realmente lo haría. Le gustaba considerarse como una persona humilde, pero cuando se trataba de Arthur, su orgullo tendía a volverse alto. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta a la que Merlín estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver. 

Las habitaciones de Arthur. 

Arthur tenía unas cámaras separadas que se conectaban a otra cámara que compartía con Gwen, que tambien tiene su propia cámara separada conectada a eso. De repente, el corazón de Merlín comienza a correr más rápido. Su instinto le decía que huyera. ¿Qué quería Arthur de él? Los guardias golpean la puerta y esperan una respuesta. Merlín sonríe, dándose cuenta de que si hubiera sido él entraría sin llamar, sin siquiera dudar. Por supuesto, todo es diferente ahora. Él desearía que todo pudiera ser como antes. Entraría en las cámaras sin tocar, Arturo pondría los ojos en blanco, lo insultaría y seguramente le arrojaría una copa, Merlín pondría los ojos en blanco y tendría un regreso listo, y luego comenzaría a doblar la ropa, mientras Arthur le recordaba a Merlín todas las tareas que debía hacer...

Entran con Merlín a sus espaldas y Merlín nota que Arthur está de espaldas a ellos viendo por la ventana. No puede evitar darse cuenta de que se ve casi enfermo. Sus manos están apretadas y él está un poco pálido. Había varias cosas esparcidas por la habitación y papeles por todos lados. El instinto natural de Merlín es ir y recoger esos papeles para leerlos, editarlos y ponerlos en una pila ordenada. Pero ese ya no es su trabajo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que realmente echaría de menos limpiar el desastre de Arturo, los hubiera proclamado locos.

"Guardias. Márchense. "Arthur dice y Merlín puede escuchar la tensión en su voz. 

"Señor, ¿está seguro?" Pregunta uno de ellos y Merlín reconoce perfectamente la implicación de dejar a un peligroso hechicero en las cámaras del rey solo. 

"Eso fue una orden." 

Los guardias lo soltaron y, en cuanto lo hicieron, cayó al suelo. Ve a Arthur girar ligeramente para ver qué está pasando antes de volver a la ventana. Los guardias lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente y Merlín hace todo lo que está en su poder para mantenerse en pie. Los guardias se van y, tan pronto como se cierra la puerta, una tensión invisible se posa sobre ellos y Merlín siente que Arthur está a un mundo de distancia de él, y no a solo unos pocos pasos. Normalmente, cuando hay un silencio, cuando ninguno hacia nada, uno de ellos iniciaba una conversación aleatoria, generalmente porque Merlín no es bueno para lidiar con silencios incómodos. Él nunca acató la regla de 'hablar solamente cuando se le habla'. Pero, una vez más, ese ya no era su mundo. Entonces él espera pacientemente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Arthur comienza aun mirando hacia la ventana. Merlín frunce el ceño.

"Merlín... señor". Rápidamente agrega la última parte sabiendo que ser descarado no lo llevará a ninguna parte. No está seguro de por qué está tan desesperado por hacer que Arthur lo entienda cuándo sabe que va a morir pronto. 

"Puede que haya caído en tu trampa, pero ahora estas atrapado. ¿Quién eres realmente?" Arthur pregunta, su voz rígida. 

"Sigo siendo el mismo hombre. Nací en Ealdor y mi madre me llamó Merlín. Eso es todo... Y si hablamos de trampas... tú no caíste en ninguna. Nunca tuve un plan malvado... además, yo soy el que cayó en tu trampa”. Merlín dice amargamente al final con voz baja. Él sabe que no es la mejor forma de proceder, pero no puede evitarlo. Él no puede bajar la cabeza simplemente. Arthur quiere que sea él, que asi sea entonces.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu rey?" 

"¿De la misma manera en que lo hecho en los últimos años? No sé qué quieres que diga Arthur... quiero decir sire”.

"La verdad. No más mentiras... Emrys. "

"No me llames así." Merlín sisea porque las esposas le arden de nuevo y además porque es extraño escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Arthur dirigidas hacia él.

"Es tu nombre".

"¡No lo es! Asi es como los druidas me llaman. Les pedí que se detuvieran, pero siguieron haciéndolo, así que los dejé. Pero mi nombre es Merlín” Merlín no puede evitar preguntarse por qué es tan importante que se le llame Merlín y no Emrys. Tal vez sea la conexión que Emrys tiene con algunas de las decisiones difíciles que tuvo que tomar en el pasado.

"¿Estás ordenando a tu rey?"

Merlín se desinfla.

"No."

Hay silencio y Merlín puede ver a Arthur tratando de formular su siguiente pregunta, así que salta.

"Me merecía la trampa en la que me metiste en la sala del trono. Lo hacía. Pensé que la magia podía ser libre si me entregaba. Y cuando escuché que querías devolverla al reino, pensé que podría arriesgarme. Aparentemente estaba equivocado. Pero todo lo que he hecho Arthur... "

"No me llames así." Arthur gruñe interrumpiéndolo.

"Sir, todo lo que hice fue protegerte a ti y a Camelot".

"No necesito protección".

"Eres el mejor caballero que hay de eso no hay duda, pero hay usuarios mágicos que pelean en un nivel diferente al tuyo. Y cuando lo hicieron, los detuve”.

"¿Entonces te convertirse a ti mismo en un gran guerrero? Ni siquiera puedes sostener una espada”.

El deseo de mostrarle a Arthur lo que puede hacer quema en Merlín. Ha estado ardiendo en el fondo de su ser desde el día en que vino a Camelot y lo confrontó. Sin embargo, incluso ahora que está al aire libre, no puede hacerlo. No por las esposas, porque él podría empujar algo de magia a través de ellas, sino porque todavía tiene miedo.

"No. No lo hago. Pero no todas las peleas son con espadas. ¡Yo no pedí este trabajo para protegerte a ti y al reino! “Merlín levanto sus manos con frustración.

"Entonces, ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!" Arthur se da vuelta para mirar a Merlín. La ira arde profundamente en sus ojos. "Vine a Camelot después dejar mi pueblo. Mi madre me envió aquí porque pensó que yo necesitaba ver más y que era peligroso para mí".

"¿El pueblo era peligroso para ti? Querrás decir que eras peligroso para la aldea ", dice Arthur.

"No. Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes. Me envió a Camelot porque conocía a alguien que vivía aquí.” Merlín se contuvo antes de mencionar el nombre de Gaius.

"¿Por qué demonios te enviaría a Camelot? ¿A ti?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Solo porque soy de un pueblo pequeño no significa que no pueda hacerlo”.

"Quise decir que eres un hechicero. Y esto es Camelot ". Arthur dice enfatizando sus palabras.

"Oh... eso... Bueno, se suponía que debía mezclarme y no convertirme en el criado del príncipe".

"Así que te metiste en la casa real".

"¡No hice tal cosa! Tu padre me puso en esa posición, ¡Yo no lo pedí!”

"No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre".

"¿Algo más que se supone que no debo hacer? No puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no puedo mencionar a tu padre. No sabía que había reglas en una discusión." Merlín contesta frustrado.

"Esto no es una discusión. Esto es tu juicio".

"¿Sin el tribunal? Un poco injusto de tu parte. Además, ¿de qué sirve un juicio cuando ya sé cuál es mi sentencia? Mi muerte".

Merlín no se dio cuenta hasta que lo dijo en voz alta. De esa forma lo hizo más consciente de su situación, lo hizo sentirse más real.   
Arthur no dijo nada para responder a eso, así que se quedaron en silencio otra vez.

"¿Sabes qué? Moriré de cualquier modo asi que te lo dire. Y te llamaré Arthur porque eres mi amigo. Sí. A veces era insoportable estar aquí. Tu arrogancia e intimidación me volvían loco. Pero al final lo que vi fue un rey fuerte y maravilloso que haría grandes cosas, estuviese o no allí para verlas. Eso es lo que me ayudó a hablar de mis incapacidades. No te protegí porque me lo pidieron, lo hice porque quería. Sé que solo soy un sirviente. Y sé que nunca fui nada más que eso en tus ojos. Pero tú, eras más que solo mi rey. Tú eras y serás mi amigo y no estoy diciendo esto para persuadirte porque hace tiempo que me resigne a mi destino, prácticamente firmé mi condena de muerte cuando me convertí en tu criado. Estoy diciendo esto para que puedas entender”.

Arthur se da vuelta de inmediato.

"Dices ser amigo, sin embargo, me traicionaste como ningún otro. ¿Es eso lo que hacen los amigos?” Merlín puede escuchar cómo la voz de Arthur se rompe en un punto.

"No... nunca quise traicionarte. Pero yo estaba... tenía miedo”. Dice finalmente.

"No confiaste en mí".

"Bueno, mira a dónde me llevó la confianza". Merlín no puede evitar decirlo. Porque es verdad, todo este tiempo pensó que si le decía no terminaría de esta manera. Pero tal vez las enseñanzas de Uther estaban demasiado arraigadas en su hijo.

"¡Eso es aparte de esto!"

"Confié en ti Arthur, señor. Puse mi vida en tus manos cada día que vine a tus habitaciones. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si te dijera. No le temo a la muerte. Tener miedo por tu vida cada día elimina el miedo. Tenía miedo de tu reacción, de cómo me verías después de decírtelo. E iba a decírtelo un día. Realmente lo haría pero... fui un cobarde." Merlín puede sentir las ardientes lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"Eres un tonto por no temer a la muerte y un idiota por venir a Camelot. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido”.

Merlín sonríe pero no hay humor detrás de eso.

"He estado escuchando esas palabras salir de tu boca desde el día en que nos conocimos".

"Esta vez me refiero a ese". Arthur dice en un tono serio.

Esas palabras lastiman a Merlín más de lo que deberían. En todos los años de bromas e insultos ligeros de ida y vuelta había escuchado palabras similares a esas, pero sabía que Arthur nunca quiso decir algo así en verdad a Merlín. Pero que Arthur aclarara perfectamente que quería decir eso que era demasiado incluso para él. Pero siendo Merlín, todavía no quiere retroceder.

"Tal vez lo sea. Tal vez soy ese idiota de quien hablas. Puedes arrepentirte de haberme conocido, a un criado patético e inútil. Pero yo nunca, nunca me lamentaré de haber venido a Camelot y conocerte, mi rey. Prometí servirte hasta el día de mi muerte. Bueno, es hora de decir adiós porque hoy es ese día. Ha sido un honor Y solo puedo orar para que algún día me perdones. Ese día entenderás... ¡Ah!" Las esposas arden a través de él y él cae al suelo.

"¡Merlín! ¿Qué pasa?" Arthur pregunta mientras se sienta al lado de Merlín, sin tocarlo.

"¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Son las malditas esposas que me has puesto. Me están matando, ¿no es esa mi sentencia de muerte?”

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te están matando?"

"Bueno, están chupando mi magia". Merlín señala con sarcasmo.  
Arthur lo mira sin comprender.  
"No solo elegí aprender magia, nací con ella. Es parte de mi alma. Las esposas la están matando así que mi energía me está dejando. ¿Por qué te estoy explicando esto? ¿Es esto una forma de tortura, tener que explicarte cómo me mata? ¿Quieres que te explique cómo funciona la pira? Porque lo he estudiado, sería difícil no hacerlo cuando eso es lo que me espera al final de mis días." Merlín está diciendo rápidamente, sobre todo para tratar de adormecer el dolor.

"Las esposas no matan".

"Bueno, di lo que quieras pero ahora me están matando... Probablemente sea porque solo han sido utilizados en personas que aprendieron magia. Yo SOY magia. ¡Aaaaah! "

"¡Guardias!", Grita Arthur y los hombres que vienen entrando.

"¡Sir! ¿Qué hizo él?"

"Consigue las llaves de las esposas".

"¿Sir?"

"¡Ahora!"

Merlín puede sentir las lágrimas fluir hacia abajo.

"Me prometí a mí mismo que no lloraría, no delante de ti. Pero bueno, ¿qué importa de todos modos? Tal vez solo soy una chica tonta como decías. Pero creo que he vivido una buena vida. O tal vez no. No lo sé." Merlín está divagando y luego se da cuenta de que Arthur está a punto de liberarlo de las esposas.

"¡No!" Se inclina con la mano y envuelve la muñeca de Arthur.

"Merlín. Esto no era lo que... No sabía lo que hacían. Yo... "Arthur pasa una mano por su cabello.

"Si... si me liberas aquí, el edificio podría derrumbarse".

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, han almacenado mucha magia... y me refiero a demasiada... durante mi tiempo en las mazmorras. Cuando las retires, ella volverá de golpe y probablemente cause daño a cualquier cosa cercana, esto podría no funcionar tan bien".

"¿Cuánta magia exactamente?" Arthur entorna los ojos.

"Er... una cantidad justa".

"Merlín."

"Mucha, ¿de acuerdo? Mucha. Los druidas dicen que soy el hechicero más poderoso de la historia”. Merlín mira hacia otro lado.

"Tú. Eres el más poderoso”.

"Bueno, puedes creerme o no, pero si de verdad vas a quitarme eso, lo cual silenciosamente te suplico que lo hagas, tengo que conjurar un hechizo".

"Pero no puedes lanzar ningún hechizo cuando están puestas".

"Sí, bueno, el hechicero más poderoso aquí realmente puede lanzar algunos hechizos, las esposas no pueden retenerme por completo, aunque probablemente sea lo último de mi magia. Voy a lanzar un escudo protector".

"¿Cómo sé que no escaparas de aquí?"

"He tenido suficientes horas en el calabozo para hacer eso".

"Buen punto."

Merlín conjuro el hechizo y grito mientras lo último de su magia es arrancado de él y pronto la oscuridad lo envuelve.

Cuando vuelve en sí, se da cuenta de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, su magia ha vuelto. Sus dedos hormigueaban. Levanto la vista y vio a Arthur mirándolo acariciando su frente. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar, pero Arthur tose y se levanta. Merlín se pone de pie tan bien sintiendo que sus piernas son fuertes otra vez.

Pero Arthur todavía lo está mirando.

"¿Arthur?" Merlín mueve una mano frente a su cara pero no se mueve. "Oh no... ¿Hice algo? ¡Arthur! Arthur, ¿puedes oírme? Si puedes oírme mueve la cabeza”. Merlín comienza a sacudir el cuerpo de Arthur.

"Puedo oírte, Merlín. ¡Deja de sacudirme!" Arthur arroja las manos de Merlín.

"Oh. Es que... no estabas reaccionando”.

"A diferencia de ti, no tengo necesidad de hablar incesantemente", dice Arthur, pero Merlín puede ver un sonrojo que lo confunde.

"Gracias", dice Merlín.

Arthur se vuelve para mirarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por quitármelos".

"No sabía que lo que te estaban haciendo". Arthur mira hacia abajo al suelo.

Hay silencio

"Muéstrame". Arthur dice de repente.

"¿Mostrarte? ¿Mostrarte qué?“ Merlín pregunta confundido.

"La magia. Tu magia".

Merlín frunce el ceño. 

"Yo…"

"Eso en realidad es una orden".

"No me había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía que seguirlas".

"Nunca lo has hecho, tal vez ahora es un buen momento para comenzar".

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?", Pregunta Merlín con nerviosismo. No está seguro de en qué estado se encuentra Arthur en este momento, por lo que debe ser cauteloso.

"Cualquier cosa."

Merlín comienza formando una bola de fuego en sus manos, que luego comienza a adoptar diferentes formas. Es estimulante volver a sentir la magia de nuevo, se siente como un niño. Empieza mostrando el bosque, luego forma una flor y sopla sobre ella para que caigan los pétalos de fuego, luego continúa creando un unicornio y un dragón, y finalmente sin siquiera quererlo crear un mini-Arthur hecho de fuego sosteniendo una espada y llevando una corona, y tambien un mini-Merlín de pie junto a él y los dos se están riendo. Tan pronto como Merlín se da cuenta de eso cierra las manos e invoca la bola de luz blanca con la que guio a Arthur cuando fue en busca de la flor para salvarlo.

Los ojos de Arthur se ensancharon.

"Eso es…"

Merlín solo asiente.

"Pero…"

"Te lo dije. He estado en las sombras protegiéndote de peligros que ni siquiera conocías”.

Arthur se acerca a la ventana y mira hacia afuera. Merlín mira a Arthur con tristeza sabiendo que esto pronto terminará.

"No sé qué hacer Merlín".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No puedo condenarte así".

Merlín respiro en un aliento escalonado. ¿Escuchó a Arthur correctamente?

"Por supuesto que puedes". Se acerca a su rey para pararse a su lado frente a la ventana, pero no mira hacia afuera, demasiado asustado como para ver una pira. Arthur frunce el ceño antes de mirar hacia atrás. "He roto la ley. Y sabía que un día, si no moría a tu lado, moriría por tu mano. Es simple."

Merlín no está seguro de por qué está haciendo esto. Él tiene la oportunidad de huir de su muerte y aun asi... Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza cuando recuperó su magia.

"¡No es simple Merlín! ¡Es tu vida de la que estás hablando! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto?!? "

"Era fácil para ti no hace mucho tiempo. Además, he estado toda la noche en las mazmorras. No están hechos exactamente para dormir”.

"¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? ¿Crees que dormí profundamente? Cuando busque a Emrys de esa manera fue por razones egoístas. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú..." Merlín puede ver como Arthur aprieta su mandíbula y manos de manera tensa.

"¿Qué importa que haya sido yo? La ley es la ley, ¿no es así?"   
Merlín ni siquiera está seguro de porqué están discutiendo más que nada porque está seguro de que su parte está hecha. Por fin logro convencer a Arthur, probablemente, de que él no es el centro de todos los males. Y eso es todo lo que él quería.

"Hubiera encontrado una forma de evitarlo".

"¡Tú eres el rey!"

"¡Exactamente!", Dice Arthur con frustración.

"Arthur. Estoy bien. Ya lo acepte”.

"¡Bueno, yo no lo he hecho!"   
Grita Arthur y Merlín ve una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por su rostro mientras se aleja de él.  
"Es por eso que te tengo a ti. Para ayudarme con decisiones difíciles. Siempre estás ahí para eso ", dice Arthur en voz baja.

"Estoy aquí ahora." Merlín pone una mano en el hombro de Arthur.

"Decidiendo tu propio destino".

"Mi destino está decidido. Moriré al servicio de mi rey"

"No dejaré que mueras Merlín. No lo haré. Has estado a mi lado cuando otros me abandonaron. Ahora déjame hacer lo mismo por ti".

"Tienes que hacer esto Arthur. Tú eres el rey, tienes que hacer cumplir la ley ".

"Siempre hay lagunas. He estado trabajando toda la noche... "Señala a la mesa con papeles.

"¿Que son esos?"

"Políticas, leyes, posibles lagunas..."  
Merlín frunce el ceño.

"Hace solo unos momentos estabas listo para matarme en el acto".

"Nunca estuve preparado para eso".   
Arthur dice en voz baja y eso causa una calidez en Merlín ya que, aunque en esos momentos despreciaba a Merlín, aún deseaba ayudarlo. "Si no fueras tan idiota y me hubieras dicho que eras un hechicero, no estaríamos en esta situación".

"Si no hubieras sido tan tonto y no me hubieras engañado para que me revelara frente a todos, no estaríamos en esta situación". Merlín quiere reírse porque nunca pensó que sería capaz de bromear con Arthur de nuevo… Todavía había mucha tensión pero era menos sofocante.

Después de algunas horas de tratar de encontrar una escapatoria, parecen haberlo resuelto.

Arthur sonríe emocionado y también Merlín, pero luego se le cae la cara.

Arthur se da cuenta. "¿Qué es?"

"No funcionará".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No importa lo que hagamos, no funcionará".

"¿Y por qué es eso Merlín?"

"Sencillo. Cualquiera que se oponga a la idea pensará que estás bajo un hechizo”.

Arthur mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que eso será un problema en todas sus ideas.

"No a menos que los uses". Señala las esposas.

Merlín los mira y casi vomita. Arthur se levanta y le frota la espalda.

"Merlín. Cálmate. No será por mucho tiempo”.

Merlín respira profundamente para calmarse. Las manos calmantes de Arthur definitivamente ayudan.

Tocan a la puerta y los dos se sobresaltan ante el sonido, y Arthur se sienta inmediatamente y se aclara la garganta. Merlín se levanta para abrirlo pero Arthur coloca una mano sobre él para detenerlo.  
Merlín frunce el ceño.

"No eres mi sirviente, ¿recuerdas?", Dice Arthur.

La cara de Merlín cae. "Cierto”

Arthur camina hacia la puerta y la abre, pero no deja que los guardias se asome.

"La pira está lista Sir".

"Cancélala."

"¿Sir?"

"Cancélala. Y llama a la corte a una sesión. Mejor no. Destruye la pira pero pide a la gente que se quede en el patio. Tengo un anuncio”.

"¿Quieres que llevemos al hechicero a las mazmorras?"

"No. Estoy a salvo aquí. Tiene las esposas puestas y todavía estoy buscando información".

Cuando finalmente se han ido Arthur cierra la puerta.

"Has cancelado la pira", dice Merlín.

"¿Te encanta señalar lo obvio Merlín?", Dice Arthur.

"Voy a anunciar tu perdón a la gente". Arthur continúa.

Merlín se queda con los ojos abiertos. "Pero no estamos listos".

"Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos".

Merlín comienza a hiperventilar, por lo que Arthur extiende la mano para masajear su espalda otra vez.

"Merlín, necesitas calmarte porque tendré que pedirte que te pongas las esposas otra vez".

Merlín se los pone y trata de reprimir la agonía. Puede sentir a distancia que Arthur le frota los hombros para calmarlo, y finalmente puede aclarar su mente.

"¿Listo?", Pregunta Arthur.

Merlín solo asiente en respuesta.

Caminan hacia el pasillo, pero en el camino se encuentran con Gaius.

"¡Gaius!" Grita Merlín y corre hacia él, pero se tropieza.

Arthur no puede evitar reírse.

"¡Mi querido niño! Te ves terrible”. El médico mira a Merlín.

"Sir. Por favor, te lo ruego. No dejes que esto suceda. Te arrepentirás. Déjame tomar su lugar. Lo obligué a practicar la magia, esto no es su culpa ", comienza Gaius.

"Gaius. La pira ha sido cancelada." Arthur dice.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Quiere decir que no voy a morir... hoy no por lo menos", dice Merlín con una sonrisa

"¿No lo harás?" Gaius entrecierra los ojos a los dos.

"Bueno, podrías sonar más feliz al respecto". Merlín refunfuña.

"Lo estoy... solo estoy teniendo dificultades para creerlo".

"Ven al patio. Tengo un gran anuncio." Arthur dice y continúan caminando dejando al anciano meditando.

Se están acercando a la terraza cuando se encuentran con Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan y Percival.

"Señor". Dice Leon y los otros, a excepción de Gwaine, hacen lo mismo.

Gwaine nota a Merlín esposado junto a Arthur, y el caballero saca su espada y mira con determinación a Arthur.

"Gwaine". Merlín lo mira.

"No puedo dejar que te lleve lejos, Merlín. Sé que te lo prometí, ¡pero no puedo verte morir!”

"Gwaine. No voy a morir”.

"Si bajas tu espada  talvez decida  no desterrarte", dice Arthur con calma.

"Vi a los guardias desarmando la pira..." Lancelot comienza y espera a que Arthur o Merlín terminen sus sospechas.

"Voy a perdonar a Merlín".

"No es suficiente. ¡Debería ser nombrado caballero por tener que lidiar con toda esta basura tuya! ", Dice Gwaine.

"¿Puedo recordarte con quién estás hablando?", Dice Arthur, y Merlín puede ver que está perdiendo la paciencia, la paciencia que rara vez tenía cuando se trataba de Gwaine, por lo que decide intervenir.

"Gwaine. Detente antes de decir algo de lo que te arrepientas. Yo diría que esto es más que suficientemente. Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista  de que es la muerte contra la vida no parece ser un gran problema. Y definitivamente no quiero ser un caballero. Eso significaría entrenamiento. Todo el tiempo."

"Ya lo haces de todos modos con Arthur", menciona Elyan.

"Cierto. Tal vez si debería ser nombrado caballero... "Merlin mira a Arthur descaradamente.

"No presiones tu suerte hoy. Caballeros bajen al patio y escuchen junto a toda la gente del pueblo”.

Merlín puede ver a Gwaine entrecerrando los ojos, pero cuando Merlín le sonríe, se rinde y alcanza a los caballeros.

"¿Por qué siento que algunos de mis hombres tienen más lealtad hacia ti que hacia mí, el rey?", Arthur pregunta en voz baja en algún lugar entre reflexionar sobre sí mismo y sus quejas habituales para que Merlín se ría.

"Pueden ser leales a mí hasta cierto punto, pero siempre serán leales a ti, Arthur. Siempre."

"Siempre y cuando no te ponga en la pira, querrás decir".

"Eso tambien podría ayudar."

Merlín no puede creer que ya estén bromeando sobre lo que no hace mucho tiempo era su realidad. No está seguro de si el plan de Arthur funcionará y tal vez al final si tenga que morir, pero de alguna manera el hecho de saber que Arthur estaba de su lado lo tranquilizaba.


	8. Epilogue: Glow

En las últimas semanas se habían pasado declarando nuevas leyes con respecto a la magia. Los usuarios de la magia debían registrarse, no podían usar la magia maliciosamente o para obtener ganancias personales o egoístas, y la magia oscura aún está prohibida. La gente tomó las noticias sorprendentemente bien, excepto los pocos caballeros mayores que habían estado bajo el gobierno temprano de Uther.

Entonces, naturalmente, al ser Camelot lo mejor que se puede hacer, es hacer una fiesta para celebrar la magia.

Por lo tanto Arthur al igual que Merlín está borrachos mientras Merlín ayuda a su señor a llegar a su habitación. Aunque el rey está mucho más borracho. Y la única razón por la que Merlín lo esta es porque bebió demasiadas veces la copa de Arthur.

Mientras están en la habitación de Arthur, el rey se detiene y mira a Merlín.

"Haz aquello donde brillas", dice.

"¿Qué?", Pregunta Merlín.

"Brilla para mí, Merlín".

"Arthur, no sabes lo que estás diciendo".

"¡Sí lo sé! Esa noche antes de que casi... ehm... cuando las esposas salieron, tú brillabas”

"¿Lo hice? Pero eso fue hace semanas”.

"¡Hazlo otra vez!"

"No puedo".

"Pero te lo ordeno".

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Arthur, pero en realidad no sé cómo brillar así".  
La cara de Arthur cae y Merlín comienza a morderse los labios cuando ve a Arthur hacer un puchero. Mirando para ver si la puerta está cerrada, levanta sus palmas y crea una luz dorada que envía a envolver todo su ser.

Arthur se queda boquiabierto y sonríe.

Arthur se acerca a Merlín para tocar la luz hasta que Merlín ya no puede retener la magia. Él no puede concentrarse también cuando ha bebido vino o cerveza en su interior.

Pero Arthur todavía lo está mirando.

"¿Arturo? ¿Estás bien? Te ves triste."

"Eres hermoso", dice Arthur casi aturdido.

Merlín está seguro de que si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, se habría atragantado.

"¿Q-qué?", Pregunta Merlín.

"¿Hm?", Dice Arthur.

"¿Qué dijiste Arthur?"

"No lo sé... mi mente está revuelta".

Merlín sonríe y suspira.

"Bien, vamos a llevarte a la cama, Sir".

"Todavía no, Merlín. Sentémonos junto al fuego".

Con una cierta cantidad de esfuerzo, llegan al fuego en una sola pieza. Hay algo de piel en el suelo para que estén más cómodos. Se sientan uno al lado del otro, tocando sus manos de vez en cuando. Merlín se pregunta en qué está pensando Arthur mientras mira su ceño fruncido. En un ataque de coraje o estupidez, probablemente impulsado por el vino, extiende la mano y alisa sus cejas.

Arthur detiene la mano de Merlín y Merlín teme que se haya sobrepasado, pero Arthur simplemente lleva la mano de Merlín a su regazo y comienza a acariciarla, casi distraídamente.

"¿Tienes miedo?", Pregunta Merlín.

"¿Miedo de qué?", Pregunta Arthur.

"Miedo a este nuevo mundo, a un mundo donde la magia no está prohibida".

"No."

"Siempre dices eso."

"Pero lo digo en serio esta vez. Porque te tengo a mi lado Merlín." Arthur toma la mano de Merlín que había estado acariciando y la pone encima de su corazón. Merlín puede sentir el rápido latido del corazón de su rey y traga.   
No está seguro de si es el fuego lo que lo hace sentir más caliente o la cercanía, pero está seguro de que pronto no podrá respirar. Arthur extiende la mano y con un dedo suavemente, muy suavemente, comienza a delinear la garganta de Merlín mientras traga saliva. Los ojos de Merlín están pegados a Arthur tratando de descubrir sus pensamientos.   
A pesar de que se enorgullece de conocer los pensamientos de su rey, en realidad nunca lo hace. Merlín se lame los labios. Arthur se mueve hacia adelante y los ojos de Merlín se abren lentamente. Arthur finalmente se detiene justo al lado de la oreja de Merlín.

"¿Alguna vez me podras perdonar?", Pregunta en voz baja y con un tono suplicante en su voz. Merlín tiembla ante el tono profundo tan cerca de su oído.

Es el turno de Merlín de tomar la mano de Arthur en la suya, por lo que se lo pone a su propio corazón y deja que Arthur sienta su latido acelerado.

"Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Arthur. Tú deberías saber eso."

Sus frentes se tocan y continúan mirándose a los ojos hasta que Arthur susurra.

"Gracias."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Bueno pues habia un un epilogo.  
> La verdad disfrute hacer esta traduccion, siento que fue muy intenso en cuestion de sentimientos y espero que les haya gustado tambien como a mi. 
> 
> Lamentablemente dejare de traducir y publicar por un tiempo, mi carrera esta comenzando a exigir demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para dormir apropiadamente. 
> 
> No digo que no continuare haciendolo pero si habra mas distancia en cuanto a publicaciones y actualizaciones, tengo muchas historias empezadas y otras nuevas a publicar.
> 
> Gracias por leer mis trabajos realmente los aprecio con todo corazon.


End file.
